


Physical Support

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes words aren't enough. Remus shows Sirius that he will always be there for him, in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Support

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Title: Physical Support

Author: Sydney

Archive:

http://www.geocities.com/sydneydavis2004/warningpage.html

Summary:Sometimes words aren't enough. Remus shows

Sirius that he will always be there for him, in more

than one way. Set after The Letter.

Spoilers: Book Three

Rating:NC-17

Disclaimer:do not own Sirius, Remus or any other place

and/or character belonging to the Harry Potter

Universe. They all belong to J.K Rowling who is an

absolute goddess.

Warnings:Lemon...

Feedback: sydneydavis2000@y...

Sirius was in the half awake, half asleep stage when

he felt a hand massaging his left buttock. His brain

had not registered whether it was actually happening

or if it was with in his dream. He arched toward the

hand anyway and let out a low moan. He became fully

aware when he realized that the thin sheet that had

been covering him was being pulled from his naked

body.

His body froze before he recognized that the hand

belong to none other than Remus Lupin. He turned on to

his back and looked at his tawny-eyed lover.

“Done paper grading?” Sirius asked as he stretched and

let out a jaw- breaking yawn.

Remus watched as the muscles and sinew moved in

Sirius’ body and suppressed a low growl. He stroked up

and down Sirius’ thighs. “No, but, Padfoot, some

things can wait until tomorrow. Other things can not.”

The werewolf shifted until he was in between his

lover’s spread legs and held himself up by elbows

placed on either side of the black haired man’s head.

Dipping his head, Remus licked the shell of Sirius’

ear, and then blew lightly. Satisfied with the shiver

that the other man gave, he whispered, “You are one of

the things that can not.” He nibbled on the offered

ear lobe and arched his hips downward.

Sirius started to shift when Remus growled, “Don’t

move.”

He brushed away the dark hair clinging to his lover’s

face. Remus brushed light kisses over both of the

closed eyelids. When dark blue eyes opened, he moved

down the gaunt but still beautiful face. He captured

the full, succulent lips, biting the lover gently.

Sirius opened his mouth to moan and Remus’ tongue

swept in. That velvety muscle slid over each tooth

before fencing with its counterpart. The animagi’s

formerly idle hands threaded through the graying brown

hair.

Meanwhile, Remus’ hand slid down Sirius’ chest down to

his hip. The werewolf was saddened because even having

been out of Azkaban for five years and those last two

living free after being found innocent, Sirius was

unable to gain back the majority of the weight that he

had lost. His love was embarrassed of his own

appearance. No matter what Remus did or how many times

he reassured him, he could not believe that Remus

could love the wreck that he felt that he had become,

both inside and out.

Moony broke off the kiss to move elsewhere on the

offered body. He ran his tongue in a circle around one

of Sirius’ nipples, causing the tissue to harden in to

a stiff nub. He took the arching flesh in to his mouth

sucking at it and biting if lightly before traveling

to the other nipple to repeat the process over again.

Suddenly, Remus flipped his lover over. He playfully

nipped at each of the round, taut buttocks, producing

a low whimper from his partner. He then spread the

cheeks and looked down at his own personal entrance to

paradise. He laid a kiss reverently on each half and

rubbed the crease in between thigh and buttock.

Sirius felt a hot wet tongue work its way down his

cleft. Moaning, he thrust his buttocks upward, wanting

that delicious muscle to go to another more

pleasurable spot.

Remus, on the other hand, was quite enjoying teasing

his lover. He was satisfied in the current course of

action until he heard his lover groan that he needed

more. He was more than happy to give his lover the

‘more’ that he seemed to need. His tongue then slid to

wet the delicately puckered muscle. Then he slowly

worked his way past its tight defenses.

Knowing his lover the way that he did, Remus knew how

much Sirius could take before losing it completely.

Therefore, he knew that the climax would be soon. He

reached over to get the tube that lay conveniently on

the bed side table.

The werewolf then lay on top of his puppy and nuzzled

his cheek against Sirius’ long pale neck. Not fully

through with his teasing, he rubbed his erection in

between the clenching buttocks. “Do you need

something, love?”

“Yes! I need you… inside of me. Please Remus…”

Remus slicked himself and slid in to paradise. He

moved slowly and carefully so as not to hurt Sirius.

He brushed long sweat soaked black hair from his

lover’s neck and suckled hard on the sensitive place

right on his spine. Then he licked delicately, causing

Sirius to shudder.

Then he pushed Sirius flat on the bed and thrust into

him as hard as he could, relishing the noise that it

forced from the black haired man’s mouth. There was

nothing that Sirius loved more than the knowledge and

feel of Remus deep inside him. The friction on his

erection from being pounded into the bed coupled with

that knowledge and feel made him climax almost too

soon. He moaned loudly as pleasure pulsed through his

veins.

Hearing the passion from Sirius’ release and the

tightening of the passageway made Remus lose the

battle too. He collapsed as the tremors filled his

body and his arms could not support him. After the

last of the vibrations melted away and all you could

hear was ragged breathing, Remus flipped onto his back

and pulled his lover into his arms. He ran one had

through the still silky black hair while the other one

went to rest possessively on a still bony hip.

“No matter what happens, I will always love you. If

you were deaf, blind and dumb, I would still love you.

If you were skinny, fat or ugly, I would still want

you. If you said that you were the Dark Lord himself,

I would still support you. I would love you even if

you did not love me.” Remus turned the other man’s

head so that they were nose to nose. “Our love has

lasted through many hardships, through Azkaban when I

loved you even though I wanted to hate you, through my

being a werewolf even though you should have been

frightened of me. Sirius, our love is everlasting.”

Sirius nodded. Tears had gathered in his eyes from the

impassioned words, but he finally truly understood the

truth.

The End


End file.
